


Frío

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Fictober 2018 I'm Sherlocked [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homelessness, M/M, Monster Moriarty, Monsters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: El corazón de Moriarty se congela de forma monstruosa.





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "Fictober 2018!" del foro I am sherlocked.

Moriarty camina junto a un soldado veterano sentado patéticamente contra la pared de su cafetería favorita, sus ojos se ven cansados, su cabello rubio manchado con mechones plateados prematuros para sus probables 35 años, el hombre no está usando su uniforme, pero su corte de cabello, su cuerpo aun musculoso y cuidado, la gran cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo, y el extraño bronceado sobre las líneas del uniforme son pistas increíblemente sencillas para el maestro criminal. Aburrido.

—Unas monedas —pide el hombre, bajando la mirada, demasiado orgulloso para mirar al hombre a quien le está pidiendo dinero a los ojos— Unas monedas por favor, para un café —Continua el veterano acercando su mano a los pantalones de diseñador del criminal.

—No me toques —ordena Moriarty, con la suficiente autoridad como para recordar al hombre de sus tendencias sumisas integradas en su cerebro por años de entrenamiento en recibir órdenes— mi traje es de Westwood —Dicho esto, Jim deja al hombre solo en la húmeda calle antes de entrar a la calidez de la cafetería.

Cuando Moriarty sale, satisfecho con una copa de capuchino en una mano y una bolsa de papel llena de brownies de chocolate y nuez, el hombre aun está sentado ahí, dos monedas en pequeña caja de limosnas y sus ojos cada vez más vacíos.

—¿Cómo te llamas, soldado? —pregunta el irlandés, tomando uno de los brownies de la bolsa, examinándolo sin atención para luego observar el rostro hambriento del veterano con curiosidad.

—Sebastián Moran —responde el hombre— Sebastián Moran, señor.

—¿Tienes hambre, Sebastián? —pregunta entonces Moriarty, con un tinte sádico en la voz.

—Si, señor —responde el soldado, ira e irritación obvias en sus facciones.

—Entonces, tal vez deberías aprender a matar para comer, soldado —sonríe Moriarty mordiendo el dulce con placer.

Esa noche, Moriarty siente frio en todo su cuerpo, pero especialmente en su pecho, él hombre siente sus dientes alongarse, su cuerpo impregnarse con hielo y escarcha ante su horror, su cuerpo crece y crece de forma en que al final no puede reconocerse a sí mismo.

En su estomago una sensación de hambre lo consume como nunca antes, torpe en sus nuevas extremidades monstruosas Moriarty abre las puertas de su cocina, nada es suficiente, la carne cruda en la parte de arriba del refrigerador lo tranquiliza de alguna forma, pero no es suficiente para calmar el hambre.

En su cabeza puede escuchar las palabras —Los hombres que le niegan la comida a los necesitados, se convierten en Chenoo, mientras sus corazones se congelan.

Las palabras se repiten una y otra vez, la imagen del soldado apareciendo tras sus ojos como una maldición. Entonces solo hay hambre.


End file.
